


Tiptoeing Around Josh (Part 2)

by cosmicci



Category: Jaspar - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexual Scenes, Smut, two gorgeous boys getting naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicci/pseuds/cosmicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Set my body alight, why don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiptoeing Around Josh (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is the second part to one of my one-shots (tiptoeing around josh) so make sure you read that first... otherwise, it won't make much sense, well... it might, but either way, i've put the link to part 1 at the beginning c: 
> 
> and... smut, um, yeah... i'm so embarrassed! :') but i hope you enjoy it! this is my first-ever smut...

 

➳  [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267861)

 

Caspar was a bundle of nervous energy, he could hardly sit still in his desk chair and he constantly kept fiddling with things as he waited for two, agonizing minutes to pass by. He wasn't sure why he was listening to Joe, because usually he never 'obeyed' his boyfriend, always choosing to annoy him instead... but the promise of something _delicious_ was worth listening to Joe's instructions. He tapped his fingers on his desk, following a rhythm that only _he_ could hear in his head and allowed his mind to fall into the gutter, he allowed himself to think about what Joe might be doing downstairs.  


_Two minutes isn't a very long time._  


He imagined Joe undressing, throwing his clothes haphazardly, all over his room because the only time Joe got messy was when he was doing naughty things with Caspar. During those times, Joe didn't give a flying fuck about messiness or neatness, he only cared about Caspar and that thought alone, made the South-African boy smile. It felt good to be in love, it felt good to have Joe... and it was going to feel even better when he went downstairs and had some alone time with his boyfriend because he couldn't remember the last time they had properly had a make-out session, let alone a heated kiss. 

  
The blonde boy shot up from his seat once he was sure that the correct time had passed... well, Caspar guesstimated but he was sure he was right. Josh was still hunched over his phone, his face lit up by the glow of his screen but this time, the ginger-haired boy had his headphones in. That was probably for the best. Caspar rushed down the stairs, half-stumbling and half-tripping over his own feet in his rush to get to Joe because his mind was too far in the gutter now, all he could see was _Joe_ – Joe on top of him, Joe against him... just _Joe_ , everywhere.

  
When he finally reached Joe's door, it was safe to say that Caspar was harder than he had ever been. His erection was pressing insistently against the crotch of his boxers and if anyone looked at him now, it would be easy to tell that he was hard as his Marmite trousers did nothing to hide the evidence. Caspar opened Joe's door, suddenly feeling hesitant and a little _shy_... it was weird because he was never shy with Joe and he shook himself off before entering. He was probably just nervous because this was the first time in a long time.

  
Joe looked up when Caspar entered, a few strands of his chestnut-brown hair flopped onto his forehead as he did so and he got up from his position by his bed, crossing to the other end of his room, where Caspar was currently standing. The blonde's back was to him and he listened as his bedroom door clicked shut. He closed his eyes for a brief second before reaching for Caspar.

  
The moment Caspar turned around, he was greeted by Joe's lips. Joe wrapped his arms around Caspar's neck as they kissed and rocked his slim body into Caspar's toned one until they were plastered together. Caspar gasped into Joe's mouth when the smaller boy pushed him against the door and pinned his arms above his head, giving Joe the perfect opportunity to snake his tongue into Caspar's mouth. Caspar struggled against Joe's hold, he wasn't used to Joe being so _dominant_ but fuck, if he didn't like it.

  
Joe moaned into Caspar's mouth as their lips tangled, twisting around each other. Caspar tasted like a fucking ray of _sunshine_ and he just couldn't get enough of him. As their lips moved insistently against each other's, Joe lost track of what he was doing, completely falling into the taste of Caspar's mouth and he loosened his hold on Caspar's wrists. Caspar rescued his wrists from Joe and dropped his arms, only to bring his hands up to Joe's ass. He gripped Joe's ass and Joe pulled away from Caspar's mouth to whine into the crook of his neck.

  
"Jump," Caspar whispered, tightening his hold on Joe's jean-clad ass. "Wrap those legs around me, JoJo."  


Joe did as Caspar asked, panting hard into his neck and wrapped his legs around Caspar's waist. He locked them into place and returned his lips to Caspar's, but not before catching a glimpse of his lust-blown blue eyes and smirking. Caspar squeezed Joe's ass lightly before he walked them over to their unmade bed, he dropped the brunette in the centre of the bed and crawled up the length of his body until he was effectively straddling Joe.

  
  "You're so beautiful," Caspar groaned, burying his face in Joe's neck. He left a lingering kiss on the side of his neck before moving down his body. Joe had half-undressed for Caspar, he had only taken his shirt off but everything else was still in place because he wanted to Caspar to work to get his pants off. "So fucking beautiful."

  
Joe lay there, eyes half-lidded as Caspar kissed down his bare torso, his tongue teasing the hard ridges of his pectorals before the blonde took one of Joe's nipples into his mouth. Joe arched his back beautifully with a loud whine and knocked his ever-hardening crotch against Caspar's, he scrambled for purchase, finding it in Caspar's soft, blonde locks and he held onto his head as Caspar sucked, biting and teasing his nipple. "Mmm, Casp," Joe whispered. "Fuck, _please_."  


"Please what?" Caspar suddenly asked, pulling his mouth away from Joe's nipple. "What do you want me to do?"  


Joe sighed and reached for the bottom of Caspar's jumper. It really wasn't fair that he was the only one half-naked. "I want to feel you against me," He murmured, freeing Caspar from the clutches of his cosy jumper. He ran his hands down Caspar's warm back until he reached the waistband of his ridiculous, Marmite trousers. Joe slipped his hands inside those trousers and past his boxers until he was cupping Caspar's bare ass. "Skin on skin."

  
Caspar almost squeaked with the feeling of Joe's hands on his ass, but he composed himself as best as he could, chewing on his bottom lip to hold back a moan and fumbled with Joe's belt. He undid it as best as he could, impatiently, with clammy fingers before his jeans were pushed down, past his thighs and his cock was drawn into the hot, heat of Caspar's mouth. Joe let out a shout of ecstasy, throwing his head back as Caspar began suckling on the head of his cock, running his tongue over the slit and driving him wild with pleasure. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

  
"Mmm," Caspar mumbled and the vibrations going up and down Joe's cock caused the brunette to shiver. Caspar opened his mouth wider and took Joe whole between his pale, pretty pink lips and Joe almost cried because it felt so, so, so good. Through the haze of his pleasure, Joe tugged down Caspar's Marmite pants, dragging his white Calvin Klein's along with them. Joe couldn't describe how amazing it felt, Caspar's mouth was so hot around him and he was having a hard time keeping his hips down because all he wanted to do was buck them and slide his cock deeper into Caspar's mouth.

  
As Caspar continued to suck him, bobbing his head up and down, Joe felt the all-too-familiar coil in his stomach, it was that feeling of something unwinding and loosening within him. "C-Casp... _fuck_ , mmm, I'm going to come if you keep that up," He moaned, sitting up slightly and cupping Caspar's face in both of his hands. Caspar looked up at him, straight into his eyes and Joe almost came because the sight of Caspar, with his mouth full of his cock and his eyes wide, sparkling with lust was a little _too_ much.

  
Caspar pulled his mouth off of Joe and smiled innocently at his boyfriend, there was a spot of saliva on the corner of his mouth and Joe reached forward, kissing it before capturing Caspar's lips and moaning at the taste of himself on his lips. The salty, taste of his pre-come invaded his taste-buds and he hooked his legs around Caspar's waist again before rocking into his boyfriend. Caspar groaned as their bare cocks met for the first time since they started... _this_ and he began grinding against Joe, pushing his hips downwards as Joe pushed his upwards.

  
_"Oh, fuck,"_ Joe whispered as he matched Caspar's downward thrusts. "I want you inside me, baby. _Please_."

  
  Joe was usually the one to bottom in their relationship. It was just an unspoken agreement between the two boys, one they had grown to acknowledge and it wasn't like Joe didn't like being a _bottom_ , because he loved the feeling of Caspar's cock inside of him, he loved feeling that intimate and that close with him. But there were also times when Joe liked to top and those particular times were when Joe was feeling dominant or when he was _really_ horny.

Caspar stopped, mid-grind and looked down at Joe, he took in the hazy pleasure imprinted in his blue eyes and the swollen quality to his lips. How had he gotten so lucky? He pressed his lips to Joe's again and covered his chest with his own before sliding his hands down and tugging on Joe's jeans, they were still wrapped around Joe's thighs and Caspar pulled them further down until they landed on the floor with a soft thump. Joe caught onto what Caspar was doing and began tugging on Caspar's pants until they, too were completely off.

  
The two boys were finally naked, bodies covered in sweat and latched onto each other. Caspar ran the back of his knuckles up Joe's thighs, towards the area where Joe needed him the most and he spread Joe's legs, revealing his tight, puckered hole. Joe raised his head slightly and Caspar looked at him with a smile before reaching over Joe, his hands fumbled with the handle of Joe's bedside drawer before it was finally opened and his fingers were coated in a thin, sheen of lube. Joe watched him with wide eyes, he watched as Caspar's fingers hovered above his entrance and he watched as his boyfriend hesitated slightly, looking at him for confirmation. "Please," Joe nodded, stroking Caspar's cheek.

  
    _Set my body alight, why don't you?_

  
With Caspar's hot mouth sucking at his neck, Joe was distracted enough for the blonde to sink one finger inside of him and Joe _almost_ forgot about the strange, burning pain that came with being fingered. He moaned breathlessly into Caspar's hair and tugged weakly at his boyfriend's wrist, willing him to move a little faster and willing him to add another finger. "More," Joe whined, using his other hand to pull Caspar off of his neck. "More, please, _Casp-Caspar!_ "

  
Caspar obliged, adding a second finger and moving it rhythmically alongside the first one. Joe's hips were thrashing underneath him as the South-African began scissoring his insides, circling his fingers in a way that drove Joe crazy. Caspar's fingers were so close to Joe's prostate and the small boy swore that he could feel them just hovering over the spot that sparked crazy amounts of pleasure inside of him. He bucked his hips upwards slightly, crying out as Caspar's fingers finally pressed onto his prostate. "Fuck," Caspar moaned, his cock was going to explode if Joe kept making those noises and if Joe kept looking at him with those sexy, half-lidded, bedroom eyes.

  
"Fuck me," Joe whispered after a few seconds passed between them, he was feeling ready for the real thing now, he wanted Caspar so much and he was surprised at how long he had gone without this, without being this intimate with him. " _Now_ , Caspar."

  
"Are you sure? What if you're not stretched –

  
"I'm ready," Joe said, interrupting him. He guided Caspar's lips back to his, the blonde boy was such a _gentle_ lover and Joe sometimes forgot about how loving he was in bed – always asking if Joe was ready, always questioning whether or not he was hurting Joe. That kiss seemed to be all the reassurance Caspar needed because he slid his fingers out of Joe's hole and Joe reached for the lube, helping him lather the length of his cock in the clear substance. Caspar pulled back slightly and rearranged Joe's slim legs so that they were sitting on his shoulders and Joe was wide open for him.

  
Without wasting another moment, Caspar inched himself inside Joe, his face scrunching up and his lips parting at the feeling of Joe's walls clenching around him, almost pulling him forward. Joe gasped, throwing his head back, hitting it lightly against the headboard as the sensation of pleasure tinged with pain flowed over him. Caspar pushed harder, deeper until Joe was panting underneath him, until Joe was crying out his name and begging him to go faster. Burying his face in the crook of Joe's neck, Caspar began thrusting, slowly and steadily, in and out until it was almost methodical.

  
Joe, in his lust-filled haze struggled to keep his eyes open but slowly and surely, he began to raise his hips, matching Caspar's thrusts. "It's so good," Caspar whimpered, his warm breath hitting the cool, skin of Joe's neck. "You're so tight around me... it feels like a dream. I m-missed you so much _Joe_."

  
"I never went anywhere, Caspy," Joe's words came out mixed with a soft moan. He raised his hips higher and Caspar angled his thrusts until the head of his cock was brushing Joe's prostate. _"Oh, fuuuck..."_  


"You're gorgeous," Caspar hummed, struggling to find the right words to say because his mind was just a jumble of different pieces. "I missed _this_ , I missed having you like this."  


"M-Me too."

  
  Caspar's thrusts had become harder, faster and he ground Joe into the bed with his sharp movements. He was so close, he was so close to releasing inside of Joe but he held himself back until the time was right, he held himself back until he heard Joe cry out his name in such a way – his voice laced with pleasure and lust before his hips stuttered and Joe's body went slack underneath him as they both came, together. Joe squeezed his walls around Caspar's softening cock, lifting his hips slightly and let out one, last mewl of pleasure before his head hit the pillow behind him, a sated smile on his face. Caspar's eyes fluttered open, clear of the haze of sex and he glanced down at his chest, only to see that it was covered in Joe's cum and then he looked at Joe who looked like an angel with his chestnut hair spread out on his white pillow and his lean body glistening with sweat.  


He giggled and Joe sat up, a smirk hanging on his lips. Joe pulled Caspar into his arms with a sigh, trying his best to ignore the wetness underneath them both. Joe would need to change the sheets later, but right now, he just needed to hold Caspar in his arms for a second and forget about how busy their lives were. He would allow himself to forget about the endless meetings he had tomorrow, the interviews he had to do and the videos he needed to edit. Caspar was quiet in Joe's arms, his head rested on Joe's chest as he listened to the older boy's heartbeat.

  
  They lay sprawled atop each other like that for a little while, Joe's dirty sheets wrapped around their bodies loosely and their bodies once again attached to the point that you wouldn't be able to tell where Joe started and where Caspar ended.

  
The two boys had completely forgotten about Josh, whom they still assumed would be upstairs but Josh wasn't an _idiot_ , he had noticed Joe and Caspar sneaking away together and put two and two together.

  
   He hadn't wanted to stick around and hear what was happening downstairs because he was pretty _sure_ he knew exactly what they were doing, so being the good friend that he was, he went out to buy a cheeky Nandos' because there was no, fucking way that he and Joe would eat Caspar's weird concoction... and also because he _knew_ that they probably needed some time together.

  
       It was just a hunch, but he knew.


End file.
